Baddest man on the planet
by EthanXPeaches
Summary: After all that wishing on the internet that Fedor Emelianenko and Brock Lesnar would fight what would have happend if those twi would realy meet in the ring. This is an MMA fight


It was time. The great MMA legend Fedor Emelianenko decided to retire after the win against Japanese fighter Satoshi Ishii. But the question was who would be his last opponent. There wore a lot of rummers that he would fight Brock Lesnar in UFC but before Fedor even signed for Striforce organization Brock was fired from UFC. So the only opotion for this two to meet would be M-1 Global event in Russia. Fedor was at home when car from his manager and M-1 president Vadim Finkelstein drive by. Vadim got out an greeted Fedor.

»Hey Vadim. What brings you here« Fedor greeted back. »Just planning you're next fight. There's a lot of talking on internet that you sould fight Brock Lesnar becuse he's the baddest man on the planet bu we all known that is you're nick. So what do you think that I organize a fight in Moscow on May the 10th 2012?« »I'm for it. I just hope that there wouldn't be rpoblems with Brock going fot it« Fedor agreed fot the fight.

Brock Lesnar was training in his gym and was thinking about going back to the WWE, when his manager run »Brock, i hope you don't have any plans becose we have you're next MMA match om May the 10th in Russisa« »Who's my opponent« Brock asked. »I hope you're ready for this words. The Last Emperor« Brock's manager said. Brock was out of breath »You mean...« »Yup, this thing is gonna be huge. Just go easy on him the guy is going to retire after this fight and we don't want that's his to injured after the fight« and with that Brock's manager left the gym. Brock turend to his trainer and said »Let's get ready. I wan't to looke my best when we go head to head« And he began his last preperaction for the event.

Fedor was in middle of his treining when vadim come by »It's all set Fedor Brock had agreed to face you. The only thing you have to know is that the weigh in will take place on May the 9th« and with that he left.

It was almost time the fighter just had to do last thing before it begins and that thing was weigh in 1 day before the event. First on the scale was Brock Lesnar. His weight was 119.75 kg. And tha came Fedor Emelianenko. The scale showed 101.15 kg. The staredown between those two was calm.

And then the night came. The Moscow arena was sold out. Everyone was there to see two agresive heavywieghts finaly go agaist each other. First in the ring was Brock Lesnar there wasn't much noise for him exepct some cheers from his fans that come from America. And than he came. The arena exploded when when Fedor's music hit. But fedor only like he did alway came wery calmly into the ring. Bruce Buffer than tooke the microfone to interduce the fighters. »Ladies and Gentelman. This is the main event of the evning and it's live from Moscow arena in Russia. Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's time. 3 rounds in heavywieght devision. Intreducing first in the blue corner he's 190.5 cm tall, wight in 119.75 kg. His record is 5 wins 3 losses. Coming all the way from Webster, South Dekota USA, Brooooooock Lesnar. And now intreducing the fighter in the red corner. He's 182.88 cm tall, wight in 101.15 kg. He's record is 34 wins, 4 losses and 1 no contest. He is the the MMA legend coming from Stary Oskol, Belgorod Oblast Russia, Fedor »The Last Emperor« Emeliiiiiianenko. And when the bell rings you're judge will be Hearb Dean«

The bell rang and the fight got under way. First round was only for the testing becuse both fighters wore known of their agresivnes and the yboth respected each other so exepct a few takedown from Brock Lesnat that was it. The first round went to Brock Lesnar. The bell rand for second round. This round was much better the the last one. Hre the punches wore just flying from every side of both fighters. Than fedor maneges to take down Brock Lesnar and started doing ground and pound but Lesnar amanged to cover up so Hearb didn't stop the fight. Second round went to Fedor. And than the third and last round came. In this round both fighters wore determinated to finish the thing. So they both came out very agresive. Brock tryed the flying knee but Fedor saw it coming and managed to block knee and hit Brock with a hook. Brock fell on the canves and Fedor managed this time to finish the job so Hearb had to stop the fight. Bruce Buffer come into the ring to anounce the winner »Ladies and Gentelman this fight was stoped at 1minute 30 seconds of the third round declering the winner by TKO in the blue corner Fedor »The Last emperor« Emelianenko«. Fedor congratuleted Brock for the fight and than tooke the microfone for his last words »I thanke you all for coming and support but fighters. This as you all known was my last fight. I would also like to thanks Brock Lesnat for accepting the fight and coming to Russia. He had shown that he can be very dngerusa to all fighters no matter the status they have. So Brock thanke you for fighting me and the you all for the support in all my career« and with that Fedor has left the ring his last time.

After his lose against Fedor Brock returend a few night later to WWE by attacking John cena and Fedor went into poltics and later become the first of Russian MMA organization.


End file.
